An Unexpected Visitor
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: When Mark comes to bring Addison back to New York, he brings someone with him important to both Derek and Addison. Will the visitor bring Addison and Derek closer or tear them apart?


An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: I don't write Grey's Anatomy fics normally. In fact this is my first one. And I'm happy to say it is complete! I was inspired by Addison and Derek and this story just came out. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Addison had screwed up her marriage, she knew that. But since her return a few months prior, things were getting better. Or at least she hoped that they were. But they had to be, after all Derek had allowed her to move into the trailer. Even though she hadn't wanted to in the first place and they were having sex. But he still didn't trust her, not that she blamed him. With a sigh, she picked up her stethoscope and went to check on her first delivery of the day.

Elsewhere, Dr. Mark Sloane stepped off of the elevator, intent on finding his lover, who also happened to be his best friend's wife. He headed toward the nurse's station and saw a pretty intern filling out a chart out at the desk. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like Derek's intern.

"Excuse me," said Mark. "Do you know where I might find Addison Shepard?"

Meredith turned to reply, but before she could, another voice behind her said, "I do."

When Mark turned around to address the other person, he didn't even see Derek Shepard's angry fist fly in front of his face until the two merged. Meredith let out a shocked sound. But before Derek could offer one word of explanation to Meredith, someone else spoke, it was a small, unsure voice.

"Daddy?" And with that Derek whirled around coming face to face with his own eyes.

* * *

7 year-old Quinn Isabella Shepard sat in her father's office ten minutes later. She twirled a dark auburn strand absently.

"Quinn, honey why won't you talk to me?" Derek asked sitting across from his daughter. It pained him that Quinn wouldn't even look at him. He hadn't seen his only child in months. Addison had left Quinn with her sister a few months ago because she wanted to spare Quinn the heartache of seeing her parents fight. And as much as he hated to admit it, Addison had been right. He had just put their daughter right in the middle of this fucked up situation between himself, Mark and Addison.

"Derek, this better be important. I was on my way to check on a patient," Addison said opening the door.

Quinn jumped up and ran to her mother in a blur of red, "Mommy!"

Addison barely had time to brace herself before Quinn made contact with her. But without missing a beat, she scooped Quinn into her arms, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Hi baby," she said softly, holding Quinn tight and inhaling the scent of Johnson & Johnson No More Tears shampoo. It seemed like forever since Addison had held her daughter, but in reality it was only a few months before when they hugged at JFK. She felt tears prick her eyes and silently she vowed that she would never leave Quinn again.

"I'm glad to see that you're talking to someone," Derek remarked, amusement in his voice.

"Sweetheart, how did you get here?"

"Uncle Mark brought me."

"Uncle Mark is here?" Addison repeated and Quinn nodded.

"Daddy punched him."

Addison threw her husband a scathing look that said, "You punched him in front of our child? Good going!"

Without another word, she left Derek's office with Quinn in her arms. As she walked down the hall, it felt good to have Quinn back again. Just as they were about to board the elevator, Addison's pager went off. She mentally cursed and with one hand she grabbed the pager and glanced at the read out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Addison Shepard was heading across the labor and delivery floor with Quinn in tow. Out of the corner of her eye, Addison spotted Isobel Stevens, a woman who had still never really forgiven her for the babies.

"Dr. Stevens!" Addison called out to Izzie.

Izzie turned and went over to the older woman, "Yes Dr. Shepard?"

"Listen I really hate to ask you this, but it's an emergency. Could you keep an eye on my daughter? Her visit has been quite unexpected and unfortunately one of my patients is ready to deliver."

Izzie mildly shocked, "Sure."

"Thank you so much, I'll meet you in the peds playroom when I'm finished." Then she turned to Quinn. "Be good for Dr. Stevens alright? I will be back as soon as I can."

"Yes mommy."

With that Addison rushed off feeling guilty that she had to leave her daughter yet again and dump her on Stevens. She hated doing that. But it was necessary. Addison pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open as she walked. The screen displayed five missed calls and a voicemail, all from her sister. She pressed a button for her voicemail and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Addi, it's me," said the voicemail. "You must not have your phone on or something. But I'm calling to warn you that Mark is on his way to Seattle with Quinn. I wouldn't have let him take her, but she has really missed you and Derek. So I let her go, don't be mad. I think Quinn might be coming down with something. She's been a little rundown lately---"

Addison cut the voicemail off and snapped the phone closed. After this was all over, Addison and her dear sister were going to have a little talk.

* * *

"So Quinn, that's a cool name," Izzie said as they settled down at a table and Quinn began to draw.

"Thanks," said Quinn flashing Izzie a smile. "So you're a doctor like my mommy?"

"Yes I am."

"What kind of a doctor?"

"I'm still trying to decide that."

"My daddy's a doctor here too."

"Yeah, I know your daddy."

"I'm mad at him though."

"Mad? Why are you mad?"

"Because my daddy hit my Uncle Mark, he didn't use his words."

"That wasn't very nice."

"But daddy is mad at Uncle Mark because he did something bad with mommy."

"Do you know what they did?" Izzie asked this somewhat hesitantly praying that this innocent little girl didn't.

Quinn shook her head, "No, but it was bad because my daddy left and he didn't come back."

"How did that make you feel Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at her, "Sad," she admitted quietly. "I wanted him to come home. Mommy was sorry, she told me so. But he wouldn't. And then mommy left to find daddy. I don't want them to leave anymore. I want to stay here."

Izzie felt a pang in her heart, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore Quinn."

Quinn looked relieved and got up to get some more markers. She got halfway across the room and then she swayed slightly.

"Quinn?" Izzie said getting up and going towards her. Quinn was pale. She didn't respond and a second later Quinn collapsed. Izzie caught her before she hit the ground. "I need some help in here!"

* * *

Derek was just finishing up with a patient as his pager went off. He stepped outside and unclipped it, checking the read out. The extension for the ER flashed across the tiny screen. He went around the corner and picked up a house phone, dialing the extension.

"This is Dr. Shepard someone paged me?" He said into the phone.

"Yes Dr. Shepard, you need to come down right away, we need you," said the voice on the other end.

"I'll be right down," He replied trying to ignore a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A few minutes later, he was in the ER and a nurse waved him over to a cubicle where Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith were. The first thing he saw when he reached them was a flash of red hair. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that this wasn't just any patient. It was Quinn.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Addison came into the ER, Dr. Burke arriving only ten minutes before. However, Addison didn't need to go over to the cubicle to know what happened. Her husband was standing just outside of it looking worried. He came over when she caught his eye.

"It's Quinn."

"What? Is she ok?"

"I don't know yet. We think it's cardiac."

"No, Derek, she's only seven!" Addison said, her composure crumbling.

"Addi," he said softly, pulling him to her. "We need to stay calm, for Quinn's sake. Preston is in with her now."

"I should never have left her."

"Don't think about that now."

Then Addison stopped, "Oh god Derek, the message…."

"What message?"

"My sister," she said shakily. "She left me a message warning that Mark was coming with Quinn. She said that Quinn was looking run down, she thought she was coming down with a cold---I didn't listen to the whole message."

Derek said nothing and held his wife tightly for the first time in months. In this moment Mark didn't exist, didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was their daughter's life

* * *

Some hours later, Addison and Derek Shepard sat side by side in Quinn's room in the PICU. Quinn's condition was indeed cardiac as the interns and Dr. Burke had suspected. Quinn had hypertrophic cardiomyopothy that warranted Dr. Burke's implantation of a pacemaker. For now Quinn was on a ventilator, but she would be fine. Someday in the hopefully far off future, she might need a heart transplant. But not today.

"Derek?" Addison said quietly.

"Yeah Addi?"

"Mark asked me to go back to New York with him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him no, "she said quietly and then paused. "Derek you asked me to choose between him and you. I choose you. I choose our family. I want Quinn to have both of her parents back."

"So do I," He kissed her forehead. "I want our family back."

"It is back and it's not going anywhere."

A few seconds later, Quinn opened her deep eyes. Almost immediately, she began fighting the tube.

"It' ok sweetheart, "Addison said gently stilling her. "You're ok. That tube is helping you breathe. It will go away soon.

"Welcome back princess," Derek said kissing her forehead.

Addison laughed, tears of joy in her eyes, "Derek, I think we're going to need a bigger space."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," he said kissing her softly. "Let's just worry about today."

With that he tilted her head and gave his wife a long kiss. They were a family again.

And that's all that mattered.

The End!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed by little ficlet. Please read and review! 


End file.
